


Statues

by entanglednow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha touches some alien culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statues

Martha rather likes Jenod, it's a massive sprawling city where the buildings are all made of green stone and the people just wander aimlessly around, wherever and whenever they feel like it.

The only thing about it which is slightly bewildering is the statues, there are a lot of statues, a hell of a lot, and not just outside the buildings either. They're inside too, along every corridor and in every room. The buildings are so full of statues there's barely enough room for people. Which seems like a colossal waste of space if you ask her.

The Doctor has found an interesting alien to talk to, he...or she, or it, doesn't look very interesting to Martha. It looks like a ferret that swallowed an octopus. But she's fairly sure that sharing this opinion will get her dirty looks. So she's left to wander among the statues. Which is what most people are doing, wandering past them, leaning on them, eating or drinking round them.

Martha wanders over far enough to get a better look at the closest.

She's beautiful, in a spindly alien sort of way, at least Martha is fairly sure she's a she, what with the breast and everything. Which ok is a theme here...and Martha has to wonder, briefly, if people think she's weird because she has two.

"Found a friend?" The Doctor has snuck up behind her when she wasn't looking, and now he's folded untidily against the wall, head tilted in the direction of the statue Martha's been staring at for the last five minutes.

"She's pretty, I was wondering who she was," Which is true, she has been wondering.

"You could probably ask someone and find out, they'll have a list of all the names somewhere."

She reaches out and touches her, the curve of her diamond shaped face is impossibly smooth, like it been varnished, or lacquered, but it's not cold like stone, some sort of futuristic material maybe?

"The paint's so shiny," she tells him, half expecting him to have an answer of some sort, he usually does.

"Oh it's not the paint that makes them shiny," the Doctor explains. Martha rubs her fingers against an arm and it glistens. "No, it's the embalming."

She pulls her hand off it so fast she almost smacks herself in the face.

"They have dead people clogging up the hallways?"

"Well that's one way to put it I suppose."

"Oh my god." She wipes her fingers on her jeans, trying to at least be a bit subtle about it.

"You were stroking her a minute ago."

"Yeah, well now it's creepy."

"And you call yourself a doctor." He tuts at her, actually tuts at her.


End file.
